Waking Up in Your Arms
by cchelleex3
Summary: This is another one of those many stories that you have read. Yes, Another 'My version of Breaking Dawn'. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: if you like this then tell me and i'll make more chapters!**

**I do not own the Twilight Series.**

**Bella's POV-**

I woke up at 8 in the morning, cradled in Edward's cold, perfect arms. He held me tight, tighter than I was used to. I noticed that my arms made their way around his waist. I turned into his muscled chest and smelled in his beautiful scent that I loved so much. Slowly, I lifted my face up to meet the gaze of those two wonderful topaz eyes of his. He looked at me with amusement bright in his eyes. There was a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. He stared at me as if expecting something…

_"What?" _I asked, dazed and curious.

_"Oh, nothing." _He looked away trying to hide his excitement. I took one of my arms from his waist to pull his face back to me.

_"Really, what's wrong?"_

_"It's just…about what you said…in your sleep…" _He smiled widely, not even trying to hide his excitement.

Oh, no. _"What did I say this time?" _I asked, mortified. I hid my face in his chest. I always talked in my sleep. And Edward starred in my dreams almost every night since a few days after I first met him. And he was there almost every night listening to me. Besides, of course, when he went hunting with his family and that period of time in my life when he…I couldn't bring myself to think of _that_ again.

_"Do you really want to know?" _he said, breaking my reverie. I looked up at him. His eyes looked down at me with concern, yet still smoldering. I knew his amusement was deep down in there, somewhere, finding a way to break out as soon as I was back to normal. Although, he did a good job of hiding it this time.

_"Um…yes."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, I am positive."_

_"Well, you said…you said '_Will you, Isabella Swan, marry Edward Cullen as your lawfully wedded husband?_'" _he paused for a moment, like he was trying to find a way to say something. _"Then you said…'I do'…over and over again."_ He said this with a grin so wide, I didn't think it was possible.

_"Oh, no!" I said as I planted my face in his chest again._

_"It's okay Bella," _he hugged me tighter. I could feel his chin on my head.

_"No, it's not! I didn't want you to know that!"_

He pulled me away from his body slightly to see my face. I met his bewildered expression.

_"Why not?" _He asked with the softest voice. If I wasn't looking at his face, I wouldn't have known that he was the least bit confused. After looking at his beautiful eyes, I looked down, not able to concentrate on my thoughts while looking into them.

_"I didn't want you to know that because I thought you might want to rush the wedding…" _I whispered, my voice a slightly higher pitch than his.

Edward startled me by shaking with laughter. I lifted my eyes to see his face. He tried to calm himself after scrutinizing my perplexed expression.

_"You thought that I would want to rush the wedding because you want it more than you did before?"_

When he put it that way, it sounded stupid. I nodded, not knowing what else to do. I knew that he wanted to laugh more. But he kept his face straight and calm. I rested my head on his chest again.

_"Bella, I don't want to go through with the wedding if you don't. Don't go through with it for me. I want this for the both of us. But just because you want it more than you did then doesn't make a difference in the wedding's date. It does make me love you more though." _I can just hear the smile in his voice.

_"I'm very glad to hear that. It's because I love you so much that I want it more."_

_"I am also glad to hear that, love." _

Then he took my face in his hands and pulled it closer to his. I could feel his breath on my face and I could smell it too. I almost nearly fainted. He then kissed me so gently. Again, I forgot to breathe. And like always, he pulled away too quickly.

_"Always the responsible one,"_ I heard him mutter under his breath. We sat there in the quiet, staring at each other in amazement. After what seemed like half an hour, he broke the silence.

_"You know I care about you, right?"_

_"Of course I know that." _I said as if it were obvious, which it was.

_"You also know that I want this wedding because I want you to officially be mine forever, right?"_

_"Yes…but do _you _know that I'm always yours forever whether or not we're married?" _I asked him in disbelief.

_"Of course I know _that_. But isn't it better if we're married? I mean, we don't have to explain anything to anyone. Don't you think that Charlie is going to ask you why I'm always with you? Why I never leave your side?…except for when I go "hunting" with the family."_

_"Well…" _I leaned my head on his shoulder.

_"Bella, Charlie is always going to think that I'm gonna make that same mistake that I made before." _He noticed that I grimaced when he mentioned that, and he held me closer. _"But marrying you may be a chance to change his mind, and show him that I really do mean it when I say that I will never ever make that mistake again. I won't be able to live with myself if I did. Nothing I do will ever make up for that gaffe, but trying won't hurt me."_

I sighed. "_Edward, you're already forgiven. As long as I have you in my life, I really don't care about the past. I care about what's happening right now and what's going to happen in our future."_

_"But you don't get it, love. _I _will never forgive _myself_. I know that I hurt you in the past because I thought it would be better. But no matter how many times you say it, I know that my mistake can never be forgiven."_

_"Well, to me you are forgiven," _I said, holding him tighter.

_"You only say that," _the humor crept back into his voice. _"And I thought that you wanted the wedding."_

_"Oh, I do."_

_'Then why are you complaining?"_ curiosity filled his voice.

_"I'm not. I was just saying. After all, you did start it," _I chuckled quietly. No doubt, he heard it.

_"You're right, I did," _he said, agreeing with me. Then he chuckled along with me.

_"I love you." I raised my face to his._

_"You have no idea how much I love you,"_ he smiled that dazzling crooked smile that always overwhelmed me.

_"Oh, I have an idea,"_ I said, returning the smile. He kissed me soothingly, but this only lasted a few seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Bella's POV-**

When I left my perfect Greek God in my room to have a "human minute," I thought about everything that was happening to me. About the wedding, the wedding night, changing me, being away from Charlie and Renee', actually being apart of the Cullen clan. In the shower, I reminded myself about the things that I have to do today. I have to go dress shopping, cake shopping, and check on everything for the wedding. It's going by so fast. Before I know it, I'm going to be a vampire. As I said in my sleep, I have quite grown fond of this wedding idea. Although it's not the first thing on my to-do list, I stayed open-minded because Edward loved this idea so much. And I love seeing him happy like that. After a while, I had to finally get out because I was using up the hot water. As I got dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror. After all this time, I still had no idea what Edward saw that was so beautiful in me. He tells me that everyday, and I want to believe him, but sometimes I can't.

I went back into my room, finding Edward sitting as still as a statue on my rocking chair. Joyfully, I half-ran to sit in his lap. His eyes followed me. As I got in his lap, his face softened and that flawlessly crooked smile that I love so much had shown on his face. I couldn't help but stop breathing. I thought I got better at this. Darn. I have to work on it.

"Breathe Bella," He said, his stunning crooked smile still on his face. I let out a deep breath. He snickered. I playfully punch him in the arm, but so quickly I didn't even see, his arm moved forward to catch mine as I was pulling away. He held my hand in his and I looked down at our fingers as they twined together. I took my other hand to trace his. Then I remembered something! I looked up to see that his dazzling eyes were staring at my face with such passion.

"I think I want my ring now," I said with a smile on my face, and this time I meant it. I could see that he knew that too.

"You really do?"

"Well, since the wedding is in two weeks, I thought I might as well get used to it…so yes." He kissed my forehead, and reached in his pocket. He took out the ring that was first his mother's. The ring that was now mine.

"You had the ring in your pocket?" I asked, stunned.

"Of course. I carry it with me everywhere," He look at me with an intense gaze as a smile slowly came into view.

"You do?"

"Yes, knowing that it's there calms me. It's like having a piece of you with me wherever I go, in case I can't be with you. Like hunting…" I smiled widely at the thought of him doing that. He did as well.

"Well, I went to get a wedding ring for you the other day with Alice." He looked at me with bulging, wide eyes.

"You got me a wedding ring?" He was still shocked.

"Well, I thought you would need one, so I decided, why not?" He stared at me with disbelief on his face for a long time.

"Was I not supposed to?" I asked him after a while, concerned.

"You have no idea how amazed I am of you right now." He laughed lightly. I laughed along with him. It was these kind of moments that made me want to stay here forever and never leave his side. I put the ring on and held my hand away and turned my hand here and there to get a better view of it on my hand. I loved the ring and I loved how it looked, but there was always a twinge of feeling that made me realize that I might be making the mistake of getting married too early. I loved Edward with all my heart, but getting married early was something that my mother always told me was a bad thing. I looked up to see that he was staring at my face, smiling. Every time I did, I was reminded that I was doing the right thing by marrying Edward. The feeling of calling that a mistake left when I looked at him. Love didn't even compare to the way that I felt about Edward.

No matter how many times my mom told me that getting married at this age was a mistake, no matter how much Charlie disapproved of Edward, no matter what I promised myself after hearing my mother's advice, no matter what, I was getting married to Edward. And nothing in the world was going to stop me. I was willing to fight anything that was in the way of that. He is the most important person in my life, and he always will be. And to think that I was so afraid of going through with this in the beginning.

I jumped out of Edward's lap and I ran to the nightstand next to my bed. I opened up the top drawer and pulled out a jewelry box. I ran back into Edward's lap and opened the box up. I took the ring out that I especially picked out for Edward and put it on his left hand. He did the same thing that I did with my ring. I could tell that he loved it by the look of joy and pleasure on his face. His eyes met mine and they softened. He hugged me tightly and didn't let go.

"I absolutely love it," he whispered in my ear. The feeling of his breath made me feel light-headed.

"I'm glad you do. I picked it out myself, Alice didn't even need to help me," I said, smugly. He shook with laughter.

"That's good to know. I wouldn't want my wedding ring to be someone else's choice, other than my love." I smiled at that. And I know that he could tell that I did too.

"Breakfast time, love," he said as we got up and walked, hand in hand, down the stairs. He slowly sat down at the table as I got my breakfast ready. I just popped my pop-tart in the toaster and waited. I turned around and I leaned against the kitchen counter. We looked at each other for a while, until my pop-tart popped up. I waited a few seconds, knowing that if I took it now, I would surely drop it from the heat. I finally grabbed it from the toaster and went to sit down at the table across from Edward. I was so glad that Edward finally agreed to change me after we were married. It took him some time to actually come around. But he eventually did.

"So what are you doing today?" I asked.

"Since you're planning the wedding with Alice today, I thought that I would go hunting with Emmett and Jasper. Maybe even Rosalie. I nodded.

"Today is going to be a drag. I have to be Alice's dress up and make-up doll so she can see what she should do on the wedding day. Then I have to go get a wedding dress, check on the catering, make sure the church and everything is in order, and I have to make sure there's room for everyone, since there are people that we forgot to invite, and people that cancelled. And on top of all of that mess, I have to be away from you," I said in between bites.

"I know it's going to be hard. But you are the one that let Alice do all of this. We could have just eloped in Vegas."

"I know, I know."

"Well, you better get ready, Alice is going to be here in about ten minutes," he said. I groaned. Was she already on her way here? We sat at the table staring at each other, silently, while I finished my breakfast. Edward went to go watch some TV while I went to get ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever! I just got over being sick. And I've had a lot of school work going on. If you live in Louisiana, then you would know what's coming up. And on top of that, I haven't had the time to think about what's gonna happen so I was just winging it. Sorry if you don't like it. I tried to add a little more funny in this chapter. Enjoy!**

When I came downstairs, I found a little pixie figure on the chair. Of course she was waiting impatiently. On the other chair, Edward sat with his eyes closed and his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. Instantly, I knew something was wrong. I went to sit in his lap.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, which made no sense since Alice can hear it anyways.

"Alice had a vision about how the day will turn out. Embrace yourself. Because by the look of it, you won't like it one bit." He said in a firm voice. I groaned. I thought it was going to be bad but I didn't think it was going to be _that_ bad. It actually made him pinch the bridge of his nose, and when he did that, you just know that something very bad is going to happen. Alice sat across from us, bouncing up and down in her seat. She looked at me, eyes wide, with a grin that I thought was a little too psycho, even for Alice. A little frightened, I turned away from her face to Edward's.

"What's gonna happen?" And that was it. I asked him one simple question. Then the next thing I know, I was being pulled on both of my sides like I was a little girl's doll. It was like the little girl thought she could stretch me until I broke. I finally realized what they were up to. Alice had given up waiting for me any longer, so she tried to pull me out the door. Edward had, of course, read Alice's mind and grabbed my other arm before Alice can yank me out to the car. I stood there in between them. My eyes were wide with pain. My arms felt like they were gonna rip out the their socket. Over all the pain, I heard Alice and Edward screaming.

"Edward, let go of her!"

"NO, you let go! She's going to hate it!"

"So what?! She needs to do this some time! Come on Bella." I looked at her with my 'do we really have to?' look. She understood me instantly.

"Yes Bella, you have to do this." Though I knew it wouldn't work, I pouted. It certainly didn't work on Alice, but it worked on Edward. He pulled me from Alice's grasp. It hurt, but that was gone immediately when I ended up in Edward's arms.

"ALICE! Don't even think about it." He growled under his breath, just loud enough for me to hear. He finally loosened up. Surely Alice said something that made him finally surrender.

"Fine Alice. Take her." He pushed me gently toward Alice. "But if she comes back in less than one piece, you better hope that it's her fault. It most likely will be, but I'll still blame you for doing this to her," he said. I glared at him.

"You know that you're a klutz." He answered my glare, smiling. I glared at him harder, throwing in an eye-rolling. He walked slowly to me, gathering me in his arms. I felt his cool breath by my ear, "But I still love you, love," He gently whispered, not even loud enough for Alice to hear. I looked up to see that amazing crooked smile of his. He was dazzling me, yet again. And when he did that, I couldn't help but smile back at him. I heard Alice huffing behind us. We both turned around to see Alice. She looked at us with bored eyes.

"If I could die right now, I definitely would."

"Oh ease up Alice. I have to put up with you and Jasper. And don't even get me started on Emmett and Rosalie." I felt him shudder in my arms. I hugged him tighter. He looked down at me and smiled. Then he looked back up at Alice.

"I'm not saying that it's not sweet. But why would you want to do that when you could be shopping right now?" she was talking to me now.

"Alice, I would rather to do this than go shopping any day," I said proudly, with a wide smile. She gasped. At first, I thought that she was faking that but she wasn't. However, she did fake the faint afterwards. She even put her hand on her head for a more dramatic effect. After a few more seconds, she opened one of her eyes slightly, trying to see if we bought it. Of course, we didn't. When she saw that we didn't she closed it back again. Instead we tried to suppress our laughter. We calmed down right before she stood up and walked over to us.

"Come on Bella, really. We have to go," she said seriously. I sighed. Edward let go of me, reluctantly, and I left his cool arms.

"Fine, let's go."

"Yay!" she jumped up and down, clapping her hands. She pulled me gently, although with a firm grip. We walked out the door, Edward following us. I got in the passenger side of Alice's yellow Porsche. Edward slipped in the driver's seat of his silver Volvo after kissing me one last time before I had to leave for my shopping horror. I hated shopping, especially with Alice, who made it ten times worse. We left the driveway first, then Edward followed us to the corner. It was there that he turned the other direction.

"So what are we going to do first?" I asked glumly.

"Well, since I checked on the cake, the catering, the church, and most of the guests. We can go shopping first, then we can check on the rest of the guests. Knowing Alice, shopping was gonna be at least 11 hours. Maybe more. But she only went to 11 hours when I was around. Since it was 9:30 now, it'll be 8 when we get home. I groaned quietly just thinking about it. She heard me.

"What's wrong?" she asked me. I stared at her incredulously. Does she honestly not know why I'm so annoyed right now?

"What do you think is wrong Alice?"

"Okay Okay. I'm sorry. I let the shopping side get the better of me sometimes," she said sincerely. I rolled my eyes. That was for sure.

"We're here!" she sang. I looked out. This certainly isn't Forks. We must be in Port Angeles. She half dragged me into the mall. When we went in the store, she sat me down on a bench. In record's time, she came back with so many wedding dresses. It would have taken me at least three hours to find that much. And she took less than a minute! Before I could say a word, she dumped the dresses right on top of me and ran to go get some more. Another minute passed and she came back with even more dresses. Again, she dumped them on me and left to get some more. In the next half hour, I was buried under so many dresses, it probably looked like a hurricane passed through here and made everything land on me. Of course, that's what I assumed because I could no longer see what was around me except for the frilly or silky dresses. Alice came back, probably with more dresses, yelling out my name.

"Bella! Bella? Where are you?" she called, not even worry but impatience colored her voice.

"I'm right here!" I yelled, muffled under the bundles of clothes.

"Bella! Stop hiding and get out here now!" She yelled. Was she really gonna make me lift up these clothes? I don't have the strength to do that! I barely had the strength to lift up my mattress to get some of my money out. The clothes on top of me felt a bit heavier than the mattress, surprisingly. I tried lifting up the clothes. No luck. I tried kicking my feet to see if she can see me. I heard footsteps coming closer.

"Bella? Is that you under there?" she asked. She didn't really think that I was under there. I could tell by her voice. I moved my legs again, trying to get her to help me get the dresses off of me. She understood. I felt the load of dresses on top of me get lighter. After a while, the dresses finally got light enough for me to lift them off myself.

"Why were you hiding under there?" she asked, slightly mad.

"Alice…I wasn't hiding! You were so caught up in shopping, you probably forgot I was here! You kept coming back with more dresses, then dumped them on me and went to get some more dresses." I retorted.

"I didn't forget you were here…" she said, looking away from me.

"Alice…"

"Okay fine. I forgot you were here," she agreed, reluctantly.

"Remember, we're only here to get one wedding dress. And that wedding dress is for me," I said slowly, hoping she would actually understand.

"Don't be silly, Bella! You can get more than one dress. You can get anything you want. I'll buy it for you! And I'll get some clothes too," she told me. Suddenly, a though popped in my head.

"Why isn't Rosalie here shopping too?" I asked curiously. Alice abruptly went wide-eyed.

"You didn't forget about Rosalie, did you?"

"Uh…"

"Oh, Alice!"

"What? It's no big deal! I just forgot."

"Alice! Do you even remember the last time you forgot to get her? The guys were hunting and you dragged me to the mall…_again._ You totally forgot about her and when we got back, she was at the door the second we opened it! I was easy to get back at. She tied me to the chair with big, thick ropes around my ankles and my wrists, which were behind my back. And she stuck an apple in my mouth to keep me from screaming. But you kept her chasing you. But she finally got you and cut up one of your credit cards in front of your face! I was staying over that those two days and you cried all night and half the next day. I never knew you would care about your credit cards so much." I almost ran out of breath by the time I finished talking. She was looking at the ground as she remembered the memory.

"I cried longer than I would have. I cried so much that it made Jasper sad. So that caused everyone else to be sad. Rosalie and Emmett were trying to…you know…in their room, but Jasper's sadness was so strong that their lust couldn't block it out. Emmett and Rosalie got mad at me. But Emmett didn't know my weaknesses like Rosalie did. And if he did, I would have done something worse to him. But Rosalie was mad enough to cut up another credit card. And that's why I cried for so long."

"Wow." It was all I can say.

"Maybe we should go back and get Rosalie, Alice."

"Humph. Fine. Let's go." She was heading for the doors.

"Alice, Wait!" I called after her. She turned around and waited. She was a foot from the door.

"Those aren't the heels that you walked in with." I reminded her. She looked down and looked back up. She smiled sheepishly at me and went over to the shoes department and switched shoes. I checked myself for anything that was mine. I was clear.

"Now let's go." This time, _I_ pulled _her_. When we arrived at the Cullens' house, Alice froze in her seat.

"What's wrong now?" I asked her cautiously. Right then, the front door slammed open. There was a very angry Rosalie in the doorway.

"Uh Oh." This was going to be bad. Very, very bad.

**A/N: If you like it, please R&R! Even if you don't like it, R&R! Tell me what you like or don't like. I have no idea what direction I'm taking this story. So if it takes a sudden turn, then don't be surprised. The more reviews there are, the faster I'll try to get the next chapter out! There's more coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't know if I should continue the story or if I should discontinue it. But I'll keep writing as of right now. BUT I have another story that I'm starting on today. Sorry that I haven't been updating in a while. But here's another chapter. I have been so caught up in reading other fan fictions. Again, sorry!**

"_Uh Oh." This was going to be bad. Very, very bad._

Rosalie was in the doorway, furious. Apparently, shopping was almost as important to her than it was to Alice. I've never actually seen Rosalie go crazy like Alice has…until now. I looked back at Alice to see her wide eyes full of fear. Even Alice knew better than to mess with Rosalie. I looked back to see an empty doorway. I turned back to Alice to see that Rosalie was right on Alice's side of the car.

"DID YOU GO SHPPING WITHOUT ME AGAIN, ALICE?!" Rosalie roared. Alice flinched back as Rosalie was yelling. Of course she would. It was so loud, even for me. I can't imagine how bad it would be for Alice, with her vampire hearing and all. Like a little kid, Alice nodded slightly.

"Alice! Give me ALL of your credit cards!" Rosalie roared again. This time she was shaking the car.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alice screamed. Wow, that was unusually loud for Alice. In a blink of an eye, Alice's door was open.

"Hand them over," Rosalie said.

"All of them?" Alice's voice was very high pitched.

"Yes, ALL of them," Rosalie seemed to calm down a bit at Alice's fear.

"But…why?"

"Because I told you the last time, if you ever go shopping without me again, I'm taking ALL of your credit cards."

"But I didn't even buy anything yet!"

"How do you expect me to believe you?" Rosalie crossed her arms, looking at Alice, skeptically. Suddenly, Rosalie's eyes flashed towards me. I realized that Alice pointed her thumb behind her to me.

"Did she or did she not buy anything, Bella?" Rosalie growled at me like this was all my fault.

"No, we didn't buy anything. I reminded her after she got me out from under the avalanche of dresses," I said, honestly. She looked at me with a questioning look on her face. Before I could say anything more, it seemed like it clicked in her head.

"Ohhhh," she said, understanding.

"Yeah. So we didn't get the chance to buy anything," I told her. She still looked skeptically at the both of us. So she went around the car to the trunk. She opened it. I guess she had an extra key to the Porsche.

"Alice, why in the world are Jasper's boxer's in here?" she said, holding up a pair of blue, plaid boxers. I stared at Alice wide-eyed. Her face went from fear to a mischievous grin.

"Well, you see, what had happened was…" she started out.

"You know what, I don't even want to know anymore." Rosalie retorted.

"Ew." And that was all I can say. I turned back to see that Rosalie's face was now contorted, like she smelled something disgusting. She held up something else that was in the trunk too.

"Alice! Your top is in here too!" she said, holding it away like it had a disease. I gasped as I realized what she was holding up. It was a pink silky tank top with black lace around it. Alice began to say something.

"Don't even try it, Alice," I pointed my finger at her like she was a little kid doing something bad. She closed her mouth and sat back, smiling widely. Rosalie came back to face Alice. She still had a disgusted face.

"Ew…Well there was no proof that you bought anything. But how do I know that you didn't order it?"

"I swear I didn't buy anything!"

"Hmm…Well since it was a trip to buy a wedding dress for Bella, I'll let it slide this time. But don't let it happen again. Because next time, I'm not only cutting up ALL of your credit cards, I'm taking half of your clothes too!" she said. Alice opened her mouth, but closed it again. I know this is a mistake that Alice won't make again. She didn't even bother mentioning the fact that we were gonna buy other stuff besides the wedding dress.

We went into the house so Rosalie can get ready. Knowing her, with her vampire speed, it should be about half an hour. If she were to go at human speed, she would probably take an hour and a half. Not to mention how Alice would be crawling out of her skin if Rosalie did take that long…on purpose. Right when we were walking out the door, Edward, Jasper and Emmett walked in. Edward ran to me.

"Is everything alright, Bella?" he gave me a once-over. Seeing as I was just fine, he threw me in his strong, cool arms.

"Of course everything is alright. Why wouldn't it be?" I asked him, slightly confused.

"We heard Rosalie and Alice screaming," he still seemed a little concerned.

"It's a long story," I said. He pulled back slightly.

"Well, I have-" he was suddenly interrupted.

"Oh no you don't, Edward," Alice yanked me from his grasp. "It's already almost 11 and we still haven't found a dress for Bella." She explained as she pulled me to the car. Rosalie followed behind us.

"Why are you still here if you haven't gotten the dresses yet?"

"Bella will tell you about it after we come back," she said, while pushing me into the backseat. She slammed the door in my face before I could get a word out.

"Alice!" Edward yelled, opening the door for me.

"What? We're running out of time!" She closed her door and started the engine. It roared to life as she did.

"What are you talking about? It's only 11--never mind," he stopped abruptly, realizing how much time Alice needed when she was shopping. He turned back to me. He leaned down to kiss me gently but he was still hurrying, knowing at any minute, Alice was going to stop him.

"Come on! We don't have all day!" Alice said, like she was right on cue.

I pulled back, "Uhh, we kind of do, Alice." I leaned in to kiss Edward again.

"Oh well! The more time, the better!"

"Edward, you have her almost every second of everyday. Now come on, she needs to do this," Rosalie's voice rang out. She was so quiet this whole time, I forgot she was there. Hmm…that seemed to be happening a lot today.

He pulled back reluctantly and sighed, "You're right." He kissed me on the forehead and said, "Bye Bella. Good luck with today." He then leaned into my ear and whispered just loud enough for me to hear, "It doesn't look too good today. But I hope you find your dress because I'm just dying--no pun intended--to see you in it."

"Oh, it's probably going to be something simple," I waved it off like it was nothing, but deep inside, I really wanted a beautiful dress to help me look better. Considering I don't look like I belong with Edward in any way, I needed to appear like I do belong with Edward, to give him a real reason for saying that I actually am beautiful.

My face must have betrayed me, and he definitely read the expression on it. "You still don't believe me when I say that you are beautiful everyday, do you?" he looked at me with passion deep in his eyes.

"Not so much."

"Well, trust me, you look beautiful…everyday. And you will definitely look even more amazing on our special wedding day."

"Thank you. I love you so much," I whispered, while touching his face lightly. I then turned around. Alice and Rosalie were looking at us with fierce yet annoyed looks. I quickly gave Edward a peck on the lips. "I love you so much more," he mumbled against my lips.

"Okay okay, they are getting impatient, we have to go. Bye!"

"Bye love." With that, he closed the door after him. I stared at him as Alice floored the car.

In record's time, we arrived at the mall. It was only 11:05 when we got there. I was so dizzy that, knowing me, I fell out of the car when Rosalie had to open the door for me. Everyone stared at me like I was a drunken idiot that was getting over a hangover. If that wasn't bad enough, right in the middle of the parking lot, I tripped over my own feet and fell forward, flat on my face. I think I'm going to wake up tomorrow with a bruised nose. Rosalie and Alice had to each grab an arm and haul me into the mall. With everyone looking, they couldn't even run in at vampire speed. So they had to go at human speed. What a drag! Literally!

When we got in the mall, they let me rest for a while on a chair that was used to try on shoes. When I was better, I tried getting up. I fell back, but I got back up. Alice was busy looking at shoes. Figures, she wouldn't be able to resist all of these shoes. Rosalie, on the other hand, stayed by me with an unusual look on her face. One that I have never seen on her face before, at least not for me. I'm not sure, but I think it was a look of apprehension towards me.

"Are you alright, Bella?"

"Um, yeah. My nose just hurts a little. But after that fall outside, I think you know why," I chuckled slightly. She joined in after seeing that I was okay.

"No offense, but I would have thought that you would be shopping and Alice would be caring about me. But I guess when Alice shops, she shops, huh?" I asked, awkwardly.

She nodded, "Yeah. When Alice shops, she pretty much blocks out everything. And all you can do is go along with it. You look at something for like three seconds, and next thing you know, it's in one of her shopping bags." She said this as if it were nothing. I, personally, think that Alice has a problem. Big problem. But who am I to stop her from shopping? Just Bella. And surely, she would squash me like a bug if I ever tried to stand in her way. So like Rosalie said, I'll just go along with it. There's not much that I can do.

Alice eventually walked back to us, noticing that we weren't shopping. Rosalie just stayed here with me while Alice was on her shopping spree.

"Why aren't you shopping?" she asked.

"Well, first of all, my nose still hurts every time I move it. And second of all, I'm tired and a little dizzy. Thirdly, we're supposed to be shopping for my wedding dress. I don't care if you shop for anything else, but can we at least get my wedding dress first? I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be."

"Okay, let's head over to the wedding dress section. We'll get the shoes after we find a dress."

"Uhh, Alice?" I called after her.

"Hmm?" she turned around.

"The shoes aren't going to be like stilettos or some other kind of heels, are they?" I asked, cautiously. I groaned when I saw the look on her face that said, 'Of course they're going to be heels, silly!'

Alice skipped to the wedding dresses section happily. Rosalie was following Alice while I trudged slowly behind them. We finally reached the wedding dresses and, again, I was feeling dizzy. So I went to sit down on one of the branches and closed my eyes. About a second later, there were dresses being dumped on me, which caused me to open my eyes. I opened them fast enough to see that Alice was running away looking for more dresses. I looked down to see that there were at least 10 or 15 dresses on top of me.

"Try them on now!" I heard Alice call.

I walked, actually trudged, to the fitting rooms. Luckily, for me, the biggest one was available. And I would definitely need it to fit these dresses in there with me. I looked at all of the dresses first, to see which one I wanted to try on first. I tried on about 6 or 7 before I came upon one that I really, really liked.

The dress was strapless and it had what looked like diamonds and pearls on the top front part of the dress. And it was silky. It wasn't one of those puffy dresses that would surely make me trip going down the aisle. It was perfect. And I absolutely loved it. _[The link to the dress is on my profile page._ I looked that the price and it was actually reasonable.

I left the fitting room with that one dress that I picked out. Alice, of course, ran up to me and grabbed the dress from my hands.

"I knew you would like it! I knew it! I knew it!" she squealed.

"Okay Alice! Calm down. All you and Rosalie have to do now is to not think about the dress. I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay!" Alice shrieked.

"Sure. No problem," Rosalie said. My relationship with Rosalie grew, and I really appreciate that she tried.

"Now, let's go get shoes for this dress," Alice said, already walking off. Again, Rosalie and I followed.

We found shoes that somehow match the dress. They were silver. And I thought they looked better than most of the others. _[See second link on my profile page._ But Alice didn't give me a big variety to choose from in the beginning. She said that it _had _to be heels. And though these were shorter than the rest, it was still too high for me. I would have to be extra careful of I'll end up either landing on my face and injuring my nose even more_or _in on of our guest's lap. And both of those choices are beyond embarrassing. Not to mention the fact that the heels were like 5 inches tall and half an inch thick. But we also found a veil that would be held by a tiara. At first, I didn't think that I would like it because it seemed to I don't know, high fashion for me. But I tried it with the dress and I absolutely love it.

After we bought the wedding necessities, we, well actually Alice and Rosalie, bought other clothes while I sat down, worrying about my nose. _After_ that, we went to the hair salon and chose the hairstyle that Alice and Rosalie would help me put up on my wedding day. It wasn't difficult at all. It was simple and I liked it. _[If you want to know what it looked like, I had something in mind. If you've ever watched the episode of "Reba", where Cheyenne and Van get married again, Bella's hair is gonna be like that. Including the tiara. I think it's pretty. Link on my profile page._

To my surprise, We ended up back at Edward's house, my soon-to-be house, at around 7 or 8. It was shockingly early for Alice, not that I was complaining.

Edward greeted me when I opened the door of the car. He gathered me in his arms. He kissed me while running to his room. He set me on the bed, still kissing me. Before my body can get out of control, he pulled away. I was going to lose every ounce of air if he didn't.

"So I see that you've been missing me," I fluffed his hair, teasingly.

"Oh, you have no idea," he growled at me playfully. He kissed me again.

"I resent that," I said against his gentle lips, smiling. I wound my arms around his neck and he had his arms around my waist, pulling me closer…if that was possible. He finally pulled away, letting me take a breath. He was kissing along my jaw line and down my neck to the hollow of my collarbone. But he didn't stop there. Slowly, he kissed my shoulder blade and back up, this time, going as far as my cheek, up to my ear.

"I love you so much. And I love seeing you after you go shopping. When you're so tired and exhausted, it's that much easier to get you more energized," he chuckled. I realized that my heart has been pounding against my chest this whole time. And I felt the blood rush up to my cheeks, yet again. Edward shook with laughter as he kissed my cheeks.

"I wish I could kiss your nose, but it seems to me that you hurt it. So what happened this time?"

"Long story. I'll tell it to you tonight. Oh, and by the way, I love you too," I added. He kissed me a few more times. Then he stopped.

"I should get you home now," he said, as if he didn't really want me to go home.

I sighed, "Okay then." We walked down the stairs, hand in hand, and said our good-byes. He drove his Volvo. And we were at Charlie's in ten minutes. He went slow this time. In the car, we still had our hands twined together. When I got inside, Charlie was sitting on the sofa, as usual.

"Is that you, Bella?" he called from the couch. Again, who else would it be?

"Yeah, Dad. It's me."

"Hey. How was your day?" he asked. I finally reached the room he was in. He pretty much had his eyes glued to the game on TV. He wasn't even looking at me.

"It was fine. Alice dragged me to get some stuff for the wedding. And I'm really worn out. So I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight, Dad," I said, slowly.

"Huh?" he looked up from the TV screen. "Yeah, okay, Bella," his eyes went straight back to the TV. He wasn't listening to a word I was saying. Hmm…

"I'm going to steal a car."

"Yeah yeah, sure," he said, mesmerized.

"I'm not going to college either."

"Okay, Bella."

"I'm not even going to marry Edward anymore."

"Okay then B--" he looked up at me with wide eyes, "Really?"

"No, Dad. I'm marrying him. Just checking to see if you were paying attention," I quickly said, before his hopes were too high. "Seems like you paid attention." _In the end_, I added.

"Oh. Okay then. Goodnight." He slumped back in his chair, obviously disappointed that my lie wasn't true.

I went up to my room and closed the door behind me. Edward was in my rocking chair with his eyes closed and a big grin on his face.

"That was pretty amusing, Bella," he told me. His eyes were still closed. He chuckled. I did too as I went to sit on his lap.

"Well, I had to do something. I couldn't waste the chance to trick him. Even though it was rude to do that to him, seeing as how he disapproves of our wedding." There was a silence between us as we stared into each other's eyes. "I have to go get ready for bed," I climbed out of his lap as he nodded.

When I was halfway across the room, I missed the footing and almost fell flat on my butt if it wasn't for Edward catching me in his arms. He stared down at me with humor in his eyes.

"You know, I don't think I can ever get over how lucky I am to have you always there to save me."

"You are lucky that I'm here to save you from falling. But I can't protect you from the monster that has you in his arms right now," he said quietly.

"Well, that is just okay with me."

He sighed, irritated that I wouldn't understand that he's so dangerous. "Just go get ready."

"Yes sir!" I saluted him once I was set back on my feet. He couldn't help but laugh. I knew that would get him.

I got back from getting ready for bed to find Edward on my bed this time. He was under the blanket already and had half of it folded up. The spot next to him was so inviting. I nearly jumped into the bed. He gathered me in his arms and he sang me to sleep with the lullaby that he wrote for me.

**A/N: Give me some reviews. Because I honestly don't know if I should continue of not.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, you guys don't seem so disturbed that I want to end this story. So I'll write about 2 or 3 more chapters. But if after I write those chapters and I don't get more reviews, then I'm gonna stop there. And plus, like I said before, I don't know where to go with this story. Give me reviews and ideas please. And I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating often. I don't have much time. My mom is on my case for being on the computer reading fanfics all the time. So this week is spring break…but spring break to her means more housework for me. She just doesn't get it. **

**P.S. I am going to start another story soon, but I want to know who's POV you want. So answer my poll!**

"Mmm," I yawned.

"Well good morning, my love," Edward whispered to me. I took a few minutes to blink until my eyes could see his perfect face.

"Good morning, my soon-to-be--husband," I sort of choked on the last word, but I managed to get it out. He shook with laughter as he took in the realization that I finally said 'husband', without being told to do so.

Edward looked down at me with an uneasy look in his eyes. But he was trying not to show it. I ignored it. Considering what happened yesterday morning, I had a feeling that it wasn't something good.

"I'll be right back." And I went to the bathroom to get myself fully awake. I knew I didn't look too good, so I didn't look in the mirror. As I was washing my face, I winced in pain as I came across washing my nose. I looked up to see that my nose was purple! Realization colored over as I remembered falling flat on my face yesterday on the way into the mall. No wonder Edward looked so worried earlier. It was one of the rare times that I had to use makeup on my face.

I went back into my room. Edward looked at me with a bewildered look on his face as he gathered me in his arms.

"Wasn't your nose the color of a grape earlier?" he snickered. I glared at him. But before I could answer, he kissed me on my nose because it looked like it did any other day: thin and badly proportioned, as was the rest of my body. He noticed when I grimaced. He pulled back a little bit. His face was also contorted.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"I fell on my face yesterday on the way into the mall. And the nose, being the part of everyone's face that sticks out so much, I had to put makeup on it to cover up the bruise it left."

"That explains the reason why your nose tastes so badly," he laughed. "I think you put too much though."

"Well I had to so no one could see the bruise that makes my nose look like a grape," I whined.

"It looks normal, yet it tastes so disgusting," he made it look like he smelled something awful. "Anyways, I just hope that you're more careful in the future. I don't want you breaking your hip on the way to the grocery store next time. Or your foot on the way to the bathroom." He smiled down at me.

"Ha Ha. Very funny," I glowered at him. We stood there in silence for minutes. He finally broke the silence, apprehending the fact that I wasn't going to break first this time.

"Bella, I'm sowwy," he said, in a little boy's voice with a tiny pout. Ugh. Who could ever resist that face with that voice? I certainly couldn't.

"Okay. I forgive you," I said, imitating the voice he had. We smiled at each other. Then he leaned in for a kiss. I rested my forehead on his, smiling from ear to ear. He did the same.

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Maybe we can spend the day at your house."

"Okay."

I changed out of my pajamas and we walked out to my truck. Edward unwillingly went to the passenger side of my truck. I heard him groan lightly. I don't think he knew I heard him though.

"I'm sorry that you're stuck with me and my truck. You are the one that forgot your car."

"It's not you that I'm worried about being stuck with…it's this car." He said it with a snarl.

"This truck is a part of me now. So if you have a problem with my truck, then you have a problem with me," I said smugly. I was proud that I outsmarted him this time.

"Fine, I don't have a problem. But when you are Mrs. Edward Cullen, you are getting a new car, whether you want it or not. Because remember, when we're married, what's mine is yours." My smile turned into a frown. But his frown turned into a smile.

"You can buy it for me if you want, but I'm not going to drive it."

"Oh, you're going to drive it. One day, you'll wake up and your truck will mysteriously end up in a junkyard full of other cars and trucks that can't go past the speed limit of 55," he had a devious grin on his face that frankly, scared me a bit.

"Edward Cullen! Don't you dare throw my precious truck into a junkyard!"

"Precious? It's not precious! It's junk! That's why it belongs in the junkyard. But if you don't want it in a junkyard, then I'll put it in a scary forest." He still had that frightening grin on his face.

"Edward!"

"Okay, fine! Hmm…how about somewhere in Canada?" he asked me. I just glared at him.

And it went on like that the whole ride to his house. We weren't fighting, like _fighting_. We were play fighting, like teasing each other. And let me tell you, he was teasing me every chance he got. As did I. It was a such a long ride. I can thank my truck for making our argument last for so long. It was the reason for the disagreement after all.

"You see, we could be at my house right now if we were in my car," he said after ten minutes. "I could even go faster than my car if I was running."

"Oh Edward, give it up. We're already half-way there."

"No we aren't! We're only like ¼ of the way there."

"Calm down, Edward," I tried to settle him down. He just kept mumbling incoherent words throughout the whole way. Is it me, or is my truck going slowing than usual? It's definitely my truck. It only let's me go 45 mph now. Maybe I should take up Edward's offer of a new car.

When I was finally entering the path to go to Edward's house, I decided that he can get me a new car. I just haven't decided when. As I was getting ready to turn off the engine, I decided when.

"Edward, I made up my mind. You can get a car for me. But the earliest that you can get it is in a week. I need to spend time with my valuable truck." As I said this, I leaned my head on the steering wheel and rubbed it.

"Don't even think about saying that my truck isn't valuable. It is to me." I stopped him just in time; he looked like he was going to say something. He got out of the truck. And guess what he did? He did a victory dance! Right where I can see him too. I got out of the truck as fast as I could. Not fast enough. He saw me coming towards him and ran into the house. I almost fell on my butt on the way in. (Wow. That's not a surprise.)

When I finally got into the house, I was gathered into someone's arms for a hug. Emmett.

"Hey Emmett! I missed you too," my voice was muffled against his chest. OW! I hadn't noticed that my nose was in pain! It was being smashed against his chest as well.

"Emmett! Can't…breathe!…Let…GO!…" He held me there in his arms for a few more seconds.

"OH! You want me to let you go?" he finally realized.

"YES!…NOW!" He finally let me go. I covered my nose because if I rubbed it, it would hurt it even more.

"Thanks Emmett, my nose is hurt even more now."

"Well why didn't you tell me that I was crushing it?"

"Hmm…I think I was too busy trying to breathe!"

"Oh…hehe. Sorry," he said softly.

"It's fine. But where's Edward?" I asked.

"I think he's in his room."

"Okay, thanks Emmett."

"By the way, how did you bruise your nose?"

I stared at him, mid-step, "You don't want to know."

"Oh Bella, I think I do."

Ugh. Why Emmett? Why now? "Fine, I'll tell you later then."

"No, tell me now!" he whined.

"EMMETT! I'll tell you later!" I yelled. He flinched back. He walked away with a mad face on.

"Fine then. You better watch out Edward. She's not too happy." I heard him mumbled under his breath. He was too mad to say it any lower. Then, I finally figured out why Emmett wanted to know how I hurt my nose. I mean, he probably would have asked anyways…and then made fun of me about it. But Edward told him hug me and crush my nose so he can ask me about it. Oh, he is so in trouble now. I ran up to his room and it was empty. Figures. Of course he would be hiding. I checked his bathroom and closet.

"Edward! If you come out now, I'll let you buy me a car in 3 days, and I'll forgive you. But if I have to go find you, then you won't get to buy it at all." It worked. In a blink of an eye, he was there on the bed, waiting. I walked over to him and sat on his lap, facing him. I put my arms around his neck, and gave him a little kiss.

"I'm glad that you want to buy me a new car…but that was very rude of you to do a victory dance in front of me. And it was worse that you tried to get Emmett to distract me."

"Hey, Emmett insisted on doing that himself," he defended.

"WAS NOT! YOU MADE ME!" Emmett yelled, loud enough for me to hear. Edward laughed at that. His musical laugh made me join in.

"Okay, so I did do that. I'm sorry," he had a glint in his eyes. "So I can buy you a car in 3 days now?"

I sighed, "I guess you can." He has a wide grin that showed his excitement that he won this round…again.

The rest of the day pasted by slowly and there wasn't anything to do. All that happened was, me sitting on Edward's lap on the couch, watching TV. After watching TV for so long, we went into his room and listened to music. _After_ that, Edward played some music for me on the piano while I sat next to him. Then he brought me home.

For the next 3 days, he let me drive my car to wherever we were going. After the first day, he didn't mind. He was actually happy to sit in the passenger's side and watch me drive. It also gave us more time. Because when we would go to his house, Alice would bother me about going shopping or Emmett would tease me about my in-coordination and probably the bruise on my nose.

The day finally came.

Edward drove me to his house to switch cars. When we got to his house, Alice came tackling me to the ground.

"I WANNA GO! I WANNA GO! I WANNA GO!" she shouted in my face.

"OK, ALICE! Just get off of me!" I yelled back in her face. She got off of me and helped me up.

"I can't wait to help pick out your car."

"Alice, remember, I only want a simple, inexpensive car."

"But we have to leave to Port Angeles in like half an hour, so let's get back inside," Edward said, slipping his arm around my waist.

Half an hour later, Alice came running down the stairs (Not that I can actually see her, except a blur). She picked me up before I can blink an eye, and shoved me in the passenger seat of Edward's car. Not only was that rude, but painful. She shoved me in sideways and made me hit my head on the steering wheel. And the gear shift was sticking into my back. Ow.

I realized that my head was in Edward's lap. I looked up to see him with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry," he mouthed to me. I sat up straight and I saw that we were pulling out of the driveway. Alice was in the backseat bouncing up and down.

"Alice, you do know that you have no say whatsoever in what car I'm getting, right?" I reminded her. All she did was pout.

"It Edward's money. Not yours. Not mine," he told me. Her pout deepened. I looked away before I could change my mind. I looked out the window, but then I felt something in my lap.

"ALICE! Get off of me NOW!"

"Not until you agree that you'll hear my choices."

"NO, ALICE!" I screamed.

"Alice, get off of her right now!" Edward was mad now.

"Ugh, FINE! You two are no fun," she made no move to get off.

"Um…Alice?" I asked. She turned back to me. "Can you, uh, kinda…get off now?"

"Oh, yeah! Sorry." Then she plopped down in the back seat.

"Does that mean that I can choose your car for you?" Edward suddenly asked.

"No way."

"Well, you said that it's my money. Not yours." I can't believe it. He was trying to outsmart me…_again_.

"Yes, but I'm the one that gave you permission to buy me a car. So what now?" I said. He flinched back a little.

"Okay, okay. Bella, calm down. I was just kidding." He held up his hands in surrender.

"Oh. Sorry," I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

He touched my cheeks and laughed, "It's okay, Bella." He kissed the top of my head.

We arrived at the car dealership. I got out of the car. My eyes gazed over the car in front of me. There was one that had caught my eye. Hmm. That car was pretty nice. I like it.

"Edward?"

"Mmm?" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I see a car that I like."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yup. Over there," I pointed to the car that I wanted. He led me over to the silver car.

"It is really nice." Just then, the car dealer came over to us. I felt Edward stiffen beside me. I looked up to see that the car dealer looked to be about 20. That wasn't what bothered him. He was looking me up and down. Edward cleared his throat, which snapped the dealer out of his fantasy.

"Hi! My name is Jordan. How are you today?" he had a grin on his face. Not to mention that he was only grinning at me. I was about to answer him, but Edward beat me to it. Of course he would.

"We are fine. My _fiancée_ and I are just looking for a new car for her." That seemed to make his smile fade. But not all the way.

"Okay then. Can I help you look for a car?" he held out his hand, gesturing me to take it so he can pull me away from Edward, I assume. This only caused Edward's grip to tighten around my waist.

"Um, no thank you. I found a car that I want," I pointed to the car that we were standing next to.

"Oh! Nice choice! This is an Acura TSX. The price of it is-"

"Um, can you not tell _me _the price? I'm not the one buying the car. He is," I pointed to Edward next to me.

"Oh, sure!" He is one peppy person. "But let's explore the car," he put his hand on the small of my back, even though Edward's hand was still there. He was surely persistent too. Does he not get the fact that I'm with Edward? Either he's ignoring the fact that I don't want him, or he's just plain oblivious and stupid. Huh, people these days.

I pulled Edward around the car with me. He sat in the driver's seat and pulled me onto his lap. Good idea. Maybe this will get him--what's his name again?--to stop. It did. I sneaked a peek at him from the corner of my eye. I saw him glower at Edward, with a look of sheer jealously. I couldn't help but smile. I turned around to face Edward. He was smiling even wider than me.

Then, he kissed me for about a good minute. I had to come up for air. What'shisname looked at _us_ with disgust. Jordan! That's his name.

Well, he finally stopped trying to flirt with me. Edward bought the car for me, eventually. It's kind of hard to buy a car from someone that hates you _that_ much. Even though we barely spoke any words to him. He finally let us buy the car.

When we were done with the paperwork, I got in the driver's seat. Alice was already in the passenger's side.

"That guy was totally checking you out!" she screamed. I blushed.

"No he was not!"

"Yes, he was!"

"Look, can we just not talk about it right now?"

"Okay then." We sat in silence. "So what do you think about him?"

"Alice!"

"What? You said 'not now'. So we didn't talk about it 'now'. But now is later. So we can talk about it now."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, never mind!"

**A/N: Please, Please, Please check my poll and answer it for me. Just in case you're wondering, my next story is all human. So look out for it. But I don't know if I will be updating often. Like I said at the beginning of this chapter, my mom is being unreasonable. And if I stay on the computer too long, then she's gonna disconnect the computer. And I won't be updating at all. So even though I won't be updating a lot, I will update. I just hope that I can update in time. And please don't stop checking to see if I update. Have some faith! Thanks!**

**P.S. I'm sorry to say, but this story will only continue with about 2 more chapters left in the story. If I'm lucky, I might squeeze in 3. But this story isn't getting any reviews and I just want to focus on my other story after this.**


End file.
